(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the observation of at least one sample region with a light raster microscope by a relative movement between the illumination light and sample.
(2) Related Art
In DE 19702753A, DE 19702752A, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,583 laser scanning microscopes are described.
Along with the X/Y movement of the light point over the sample, which usually is produced by galvanoscanners, it is a known practice to also perform a z-movement in order to acquire image stacks in depth.
This movement in the z-direction is done, for example, mechanically by movement of the objects by means of a z-movement of the sample tray (piezo tray, HRZ tray in U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,351) or also by movement of the objective (for example, objective with piezo drive).
Here, in the first case, a target position in the z-direction can be predefined, where a measured value acquisition occurs after ending the feed movement of the z-drive or, in the second case, there is a continuous movement in the z-direction, where after the termination of a run-in phase of the positioning movement of the z-drive (acceleration phase) a measured value acquisition is done continuously or discontinuously.
The first variant is very slow.
The second variant does, in fact, make possible, for example, the rapid acquisition of a z-stack. Between sequential z-scans, however, a pause for braking or accelerating of the z-drive is needed until the predefined movement has begun.